


One Shot

by Snowberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arcade, Awkward Levi, Blushing Eren, High School AU, M/M, Nosebleed, Shy Eren, blushing levi, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowberry/pseuds/Snowberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be because I’m too absorbed in my own game that I don’t even notice that the set has already ended. I put more tokens, bending down to insert them into the machine’s slot. I straighten myself back up and what do you know… A. Ball. Is. Flying. To. My. Fucking. Face.</p><p>I’m unprepared for the impact; don’t even expect it to be strong enough that I stagger backwards. I hold my ground because falling on my ass is a no deal. A groan escapes me and I grit my teeth.</p><p>Fucking hell. That hurts.</p><p> </p><p>I just happen to fall in love with the brat who gave me a nosebleed at the arcade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... A story that sprouted out of nowhere? Hahaha I hope you enjoy XD

_“There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed.”  
-Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

 

 

Noisy. Loud. Obnoxious.

I hate these adjectives and to be surrounded by them is bound to be a throbbing headache. Hanji clings to my arm as we make our way inside the hellhole they call arcade. Erwin is ahead of us, casually strolling like he owns the place. Like always.

I don’t even know why am I here. Maybe it’s due to the fact that the devil math teacher had called me to the faculty room to ‘inform’ me that I’m fucking failing his class. Just. Like. Every. Semester. It really shouldn’t be a surprise anymore. But it’s not helping that I’m already a senior in high school.

“You really need to chill! Play that wheel game or shoot some hoops!” Hanji enthusiastically suggests as the three of us stand in the middle of the room. I refrain myself from visibly cringing because her voice is just shrilly as fuck.

“You can worry about math later. I’ll even offer you some assistance to your studies—”

“Nice of you, Eyebrows, but no thanks,” I interrupt. There’s no way that I’m actually gonna show these two idiots that I’m struggling because of motherfucking Shadis. Yeah, hell no. I simply walk away from them, not bothering to look back if they were actually following me or they were just going on to their own ways. It’s probably the latter. They know when to bother me when I’m in one of ‘the’ moods.

I insert money to the token machine and wait for it to spew the round metals to my hand. I don’t bother to count them. I decide then; it’s better to waste my energy so that I will not have to deal with my problems later wide-awake in my bed. I spot the basketball section of the arcade and immediately insert coins. I hear the constant ringing of the hoop as the ball collides with it but I don’t look at who’s playing next to me. I hit start and the balls start coming at me.

I play like a pro, but that’s just because I used to be in the basketball team despite my size. It was nice to see the ridiculous shocked expressions of every person on the court as their assumptions about me got destroyed in every shot I made in the game. But that era ended. Now, I need to pass a fucking math class. How great.

It may be because I’m too absorbed in my own game that I don’t even notice that the set has already ended. I put more tokens, bending down to insert them into the machine’s slot. I straighten myself back up and what do you know… A. Ball. Is. Flying. To. My. Fucking. Face.

I’m unprepared for the impact; don’t even expect it to be strong enough that I stagger backwards. I hold my ground because falling on my ass is a no deal. A groan escapes me and I grit my teeth.

Fucking hell. That hurts.

The ball bounces on the floor but soon dies just as I begin to turn to the culprit of my probably bruising flesh.

“O-Oh my god! I-I’m so sorry! I’m really sorry! It-It bounced from the ring and then and then I—Oh my god…” the person rambles on and judging by his voice, he seems apologetic enough to actually start crying in front of me. Despite the anger that thrums in my veins, I control the increasing urge to punch that fucking face. He’s lucky that he has immediately bowed down to apologize, so his face is safe. For now.

I sigh too loudly. It instantly makes the person look up, his shoulders are quivering and I know that it’s because of the aura that I emanate, or so what Hanji says. I open my mouth to say that it’s fine or to tell him to get lost now, but the moment he looks up is the moment the words die in my throat.

What the actual _fuck_.

His eyes cannot be _that_ green. So innocent. So big. So… _They’re beautiful_. Even with the dim strobe lights around us, they reflect off their true color. I originally think that they are green, but I realize that they are not _only_ green. I’m close enough to see that this person’s eyes are kinda blue too. Or maybe it’s just because of his bigass Harry Potter glasses.

“What…” I start, but then I feel something. It’s something that definitely shouldn’t be that warm or liquid-like, but the sensation is real.

I’m having a nosebleed.

Just…wow.

“Bl-Blood…” Bright Eyes stutters and I look at him, mentally cringing because I do NOT want this kid to start hollering ‘call an ambulance’ or some shit. My dignity is at stake here, goddamn it! “There’s…b-blood,” he continues and then…

He faints.

Well…

What the shit just happened?

Should I call an ambulance?

 

* * *

 

 

“So _oooo_ … who is he?” Hanji asks.

I shrug my shoulders, trying not to stare at the obviously nice face presented to me without those annoying pair of glasses obstructing it. I had to take them off earlier because they kept slipping off the bridge of his perfectly arched nose. He was pale just minutes ago but I’m silently relieved that he has gained his complexion. His skin is sun-kissed tan, a bit angular because he hasn’t lost his entire baby fat yet but fuck if he’s not _adora_ —aesthetically pleasing. Right now, the three of us plus this guy are on the bench outside, hoping that the breeze will actually help him wake up. You have no idea how much of my image suffered while dragging this tallass kid out of that freaking arcade.

“Isn’t he a freshman?” Erwin says. I turn to look at him with an eyebrow raised. He’s never the one to be interested in someone unless that someone has actually something unique to offer as a human being. As you can see, Erwin Smith is a manipulative bastard—but as much I would rather swallow a fork than admit it out loud, he’s also the best kind of ally you can probably ask for.

“Eren…Jaeger.” I whip my head towards Hanji who has taken the initiative to actually pull out the student ID card from the wallet of the completely unconscious stranger between us.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“That’s his name. Eren Jaeger!” she exclaims like an excited child she is.

“Top student of Class 1.”

This time, my head almost cracks because I turn too quickly to Erwin’s direction. I rethink my decision to open my mouth, nonsense will probably stream down because _what?! This kid is the smartest in his grade?!_

“You’re joking,” I voice out my thought.

“Who’s joking?”

My heart leaps to my throat.

Those bigass innocent eyes are staring at us, blinking slowly like the fucking adorable puppy he is. No way. It should be illegal to be this goddamn cute.

YEAH. FUCK, HE’S CUTE, OKAY?

“Eren!” Hanji calls out like they’ve been best friends for years now (but really, who would? Apparently and unfortunately, Erwin and me), grabbing those broad but boyish shoulders of his. My brain obviously stops functioning the moment those eyes blinked open. Now, my heart is in a crisis because it’s beating too fucking fast.

“Uh…” The brunet starts, eyes going big and clutching his bag that is placed on his lap. “Who are you?”

Hanji smiles and introduces herself. She doesn’t fail to include Erwin, who gives the kid a polite nod and his business-like smile, and me, who simply cannot give out any type of response because I’m trying to force back the blood from my nose to prevent a second nose-bleeding.

“You fainted!” the woman who never shuts up remarks like she’s not telling the kid that he actually humiliated himself in a public place.

Way to fucking go.

“I think we need to go,” Erwin intervenes like he knows Eren is most likely going to explode like a volcano any moment now—kid is too red on the face that I actually believe it will happen.

“I-I’m so sorry!”

I’m a bit surprised at the apology but I figure that Eren has probably remembered to what events have led to what is happening right now. My nosebleed stopped a while ago, but a bruise is starting to form. Just how hard this kid was throwing the ball earlier?

“It’s fine, brat.” I let the name slip from my tongue and there really is no taking it back now. I sound like an old man and this kid will probably shy away or get even more scared, but before I could correct myself, my two overly concerned friends decide to take action just then.

Hanji and Erwin stand up and when I’m about to do the same and about to bid Eren goodbye, Shitty-Glasses pushes my shoulders back down until my ass is touching the hard bench again. My eyes turn murderous—I know what she’s planning and there’s no fucking way I’m letting her do this to me!

“Levi, make sure that you take Eren home properly. It’s really dangerous out there for a young student to be walking alone at night, you know,” she smirks. I keep glaring at her like it will actually help me drag her soul into the gates of hell but she’s fucking immune to it!

“Hanji’s right. Levi, please do a great job,” Erwin adds with that slight tug of his lips on one side and I know that these motherfucking bastards are plotting something.

Why the hell am I still friends with them? Someone, please tell me.

They walk away and I hear Hanji’s boisterous laughter. _Ugh_. Now it’s just the two of us. Alone.

“Ummmm, it’s okay. Y-You don’t really need to do that. My house isn’t that far away from here,” Eren stammers out, looking down and probably avoiding my eyes to prevent further embarrassment. I don’t think I’m capable of staring at his eyes any longer either. I’ll probably explode first.

I rise from the bench and then look over my shoulder, “It’s fine. Let’s go, br—Eren.”

I blush. What…

Calling his name is too dangerous and before I can actually miss it, the brat has the guts to flush even more. Oh my god. His face is cherry red. I have to turn away because I’m pretty sure that it’s unhealthy for my heart to be rattling inside my ribcage this hard.

“T-Then… I’ll take you up on your offer.”

We begin walking away from the building and we soon find ourselves in a neighborhood. I don’t really recognize the area for the reason that I live the opposite direction. Shit. I’ll make sure that I’ll pulverize their asses tomorrow when I see them.

To say that it’s awkward is the understatement of the year. I’m never the person to turn to when you want a good conversation with, because I’m more likely to clamp your mouth shut than to pretend to listen. So this situation…is definitely weird. And yeah, just plain awkward. I should have considered that Eren may not be comfortable with the idea of a stranger walking him home, but he doesn’t protest either. If I were a lesser man, I would probably start pulling my hair because of my incapability to liven up the mood.

“Oh, this is my house,” Eren announces suddenly when I’m too preoccupied with my all-over-the-place-thoughts. He swivels around in order to face me and we stand in front of the two-story house with some windows lit up.

“Oh. Okay,” I dumbly reply. I can’t come up with any other thing to say. I begin to rack my brain for something—anything! This is an opportunity that Hanji and Erwin unwelcoming forced onto me, like hell this is going down the drain.

Few minutes pass and the silence becomes deafening and utterly humiliating on my part. So I begin walking away, that is—until I feel a warm but hesitant hold on my wrist. I turn my head slightly, eyes widening when they land on Eren who’s trying to meet my gaze with that goddamn cute blush on his cheeks.

I’m pretty sure that I’m gonna have a round two of nosebleed.

“Uhm. Thank you…” he trails off.

I swallow audibly but the drums of my heart occupy my sense of hearing. And I say, “Levi. Levi Ackerman.”

Then, his grip becomes a bit sure on me and I have to fight off the blush that is trying to invade my own face. Every effort of mine is destroyed once I see it—that bright smile. Now there are two things that have managed to steal my breath away in a matter of less than sixty minutes, and I’m pretty sure that this is enough blackmail material for Hanji. Good lord, help that woman.

And help my heart, too.

“Eren. Eren Jaeger. I hope to see you again, Levi!” He loses his grip on me, which completely disappoints me but I figure that is enough skin ship my poor heart can take. You can’t blame me; this is the first time I’ve ever had an encounter like this—and with this fascinating bright-eyed freshman who is apparently under my radar during this whole year. Good job me.

I’m unable to stop the next words from my mouth and I say, “Would you like to go on a date with me, Eren?”

Before dread could settle on my stomach, that bright smile turns into a shy one and the brat gently responds to me, “Sure. Next time though, please don’t get a nosebleed.”

Before I know what I’m doing, I happen to start laughing genuinely at that. I silently thank that one shot and the nosebleed that followed.

Needless to say, my two satanic friends are ever-so-present to tease me and my Eren the rest of my last year in high school. It’s truly a sight to see.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? XD I'm working on another fic but I'm making a lot of changes because ideas keep popping up so I can't post it yet D: But I hope I get to do it before I get busy with college XD Check out my other story too :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
